welcome to my life
by shyguy3896
Summary: After Naruto finds out that his boyfriend cheated on him his life is on a downward spiral
1. Chapter 1

thoughts  
"talking"  
texting  
*flash back*

Naruto was walking home from school. He had been having a really great day, He had spent all week not eating to get ready for his date with sasuke, they have been dating for two years today.  
Naruto walked into the apartment he shared with his brother kyuubi and his boyfriend sasuke.  
Sasuke and Kyuubi were at work so Naruto had the place to him self to get ready for his date.  
Naruto walked into his bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to get ready he only had two hours to get ready for the date and to get there so he did not have much time him and Sasuke were going to meet up for dinner and then to a movie and then back home to spend the night making love. I hope i don't look fat walked out of the bathroom to get ready for his date. He had no idea what to wear on his date to him all his clothes look shitty on him so he had decided to just wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down and a orange vest and a black tie. Naruto had just enough time to get there and order a drink.

Naruto was sitting at the table wating for sasuke he had been sitting there for an two hours and was about to leave he was getting bad must have forgot or he did not want to be seen out in public with a fat cow like started to drive home so he can say sorry to his boyfriend for being such a ugly cow. When he got home he was right Sasuke was at home. Naruto was trying to walk quietly through the apartment well as quietly as a fat cow can walk i wonder where sasuke is. he must be in the room trying to get some walked into the bed room. Naruto held in a gasp, In frnt of him was his brother on all fours being fucked by his Sasuke  
"oh god Sasuke harder." kyuubi moaned  
" oh kyuubi you so fucking amazing"  
" oh sasuke i love you"  
" i love you too kyuubi"  
Naruto started to feel warm tear fill up his eyes as he walked out of the room. Naurto dont fool your self like you did not know sasuke could find someone way better. I mean think about how you look you to short and your hair is always a mess the color is all wrong his feet were to big his but was flat and he weigh 98 pounds and that was just looks he was not funny nor smart he was. And he was bad in bed. Naruto just be happy you had him as long as you did and get out of your brothers way. Sasuke and kyubbi should be happy not started his car and just drove he drove until he reached Sai's had meet sai while sasuke was away on on of his many trip with kyuubi. Sai was the only person that knew about Narutos cutting and his his eating disorder,He was the guy that got Naruto high for the first time and he gave him his first once of just walked in for he had a key  
"hey naruto how can i help you"  
" I need to use like now i dont care what and howmuch just give me something.  
Naruto watched as Sai pull out needels and a small baggy and rubber bands. Naruto had tied the rubber band around his arm and he felt the needel go in. He felt the warmth flow there his body and then he felt nothing he was warm but numb at the same time.  
Naruto looked over at Sai and saw he was asleep but he need to use more so he grabbed the rest of Sai's stash and injected it all.

Naruto woke up to what felt like about eight hours later and he woke up to a fist in his face. "where the fuck is the rest of the stuff" He he could hear Sai yelling at him but he could not bring himself to sit up.  
" you fucking whore It was here last night we we passed out now its gone now i know you used it so sit the fuck up" sai yelled kicking him in the ribs  
" Im sorry Sai I just needed more"  
" well now I need a little re payment" Sai said as he took off his pants  
" No Sai stop it please you know im saving my self for sasuke"  
Sai just keep getting closer to him. naruto tried to get up but Sai jumped on him.  
" If you wont give me what i want i guess i will take it." Sai said as he grabbed Naruto by the wrist he bound them.  
"sai stop I will pay you back"  
" No this is what i want"  
Sai pulled down Naruto's pants and started to kiss down his chest.  
" i cant Waite to mark you skin a mine." sai said sucking on his skinn.  
"SAI STOP IT " naruto yelled but it was to late.  
Sai thruster into naruto with out prep  
" fuck naruto your so tight" sai moaned  
" please stop I'm begging you" Naruto voice was hash he had tears running down his face.  
" oh shut up you stupid slut like you don't act like you don't want this" Sai said picking up the speed of his his motions he leaned down and started to suck on Narutos neck leaving a big bruise on him.  
"NARUTO" sai screamed as he shot his seed into the smaller boy. Sai pulled out of the blonde and stood up and untied him.  
" get up then get out"sai said with disgust in his voice. Naruto got up and walked out of sai's got into his car and drove back to his apartment he needed to get home to sasuke he needs to cook him dinner. when he got home he got out and ran in as fast as he could in his current could tell there was no one else home he went to the was about to get into the shower when something grabed his attention. there was a note on his mirror

Dear Naruto  
Me and Kyuubi are going out of town for the weekend. I love you.  
Naruto just smiled at the note. good no problems for me then.

Naruto grabbed a knife from under his body loved you. your such little slut arnt you just giving it away to anyone who will have you. No wonder sasuke is with your brother your such a little whore. you told him you wanted to Waite but know you give you fat ass body to anybody. you just love having your stretched out hole filled with anybody don't you.  
Naruto snapped out of the looked down at his arms both of them were covered in blood. He started to get dizzy and he could feel himself starting to die

Just as Naruto thought it was over all the pain he is putting on other people he heard a gasp and then he heard someone calling the police. Dont worrier help is on the way the last thing naruto saw was a kanji and a mass of red hair.

chapter one is down and im ready to get on the role with all my writing so not only expect more updates but also more new stories


	2. Chapter 2

So my little brother stole my laptop so in writing this on my Iphone. So a couple of things are a little different.

"Talking"

/thinking/

/ where am I / Naruto thought as he laid there he did not want to open his eyes in fear of what he will see

"Naruto your in the hospital I found you almost dead and I saved you" Gaara said

"Why did you save me I wanted to die"

Naruto cried

"Your my best friend I was not just going to let you die"

"Why did you even come over I told you not to"

"We'll we had planes and you suddenly cancel I thought I would see if you were okay"

/ He does not care about you. He only saved you because he fells sorry for you. /

"We'll thanks I guess" Naruto said

"You can leave later today but I will be staying with you for a while so you I can keep an eye on you " Gaara said

Later that day Naruto's apartment

" so why did you do this I want the truth to"Gaara said

Naruto explained what had been going on in his life.

"Naru"

"Stop Gaara I don't need you pity "

Naruto said getting up to leave

"Naruto I have loved you for as long as I can remember and sasuke does not deserve you I want to prove to you I love you."Gaara said grabbing Naruto's forearm

"Gaara sleep with me tonight I don't want to be alone" Naruto said as he led them to the bed room.

Gaara stopped in front of the bed and laid his had on Naruto's check

"Naruto I would love to sleep with you tonight and forever" Gaara said before he kissed the smaller blonde it was soft and sweet Naruto tasted sweet and his lips where soft. Gaara was going to pull away when Naruto pulled him in to another kiss. It was different this time it was hot and sloppy . Naruto laid garra on his bed and straddled his hips.

"Gaara make love to me " Naruto said in a whisper

"Are you sure"Gaara said trying to sit up

"Yes I love you to Gaara I have for a while"

Garra sat up and pushed Naruto onto the bed and started to take off there clothes. Once they were both naked Gaara started to leave butterfly kisses down Naruto's chest stopping at his tattoo. Garra kissed around the tattoo

"Gaara don't tease me"Naruto cried

"Okay"

Garra grabbed a thing of lube from the side table and Smeared it all over his cock and his four fingers.

He slowly pushed one into Naruto entrance.

"Oh Gaara more I need more please"

Gaara added the next two fingers at once finding Naruto's spot he angeld his finger to hit it every time

"Gaara please stop I need you in me now"Naruto cried out

Gaara pulled out his fingers hearing Naruto whipper at the lose. Gaara pushed the head of his cock at Naruto entrance he slowly pushed into Naruto inch by inch until he was completely in

"Gaara please move "Naruto said

"Are you sure "

Naruto just wiggled his hips as yes

Gaara pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in

"GAARA harder" Mario moaned as Gaara keep hitting his pleasure spot

"Naurto god your amazing"

"Please Gaara go harder I won't break"

Gaara just picked picked up speed an list all control givin Naruto exactly what he wanted

"GAARA IM GOIG TO CUM"Naruto yelled

"Let go let me hear you scream my name

"GAARA "Naruto yelled spilling his seed on his chest

Felling Naruto tense up and heard g his screams pushed him over the edge

"NARUTO" Gaara yelled spilling his seed into the boy he loved

"I love you Gaara"

"I love you two"

When Naruto woke up the next day he was cold he looked around the room to find Gaara but he was not there

"Gaara are you here"Naurto yelled threw the house when. He got no reply he went to look for the redhead.

"Gaara where are you Naruto felt warm year fill his eye Gaara was gone he was alone in the house

/he does not love you you fucking whore he just needed a quick lay. No one will ever love you. You stupid little slut I bet you happy/ Naruto ran back to his bed and got the razors under his bed/ fucking fat little whore you forced yourself in Gaara now he hates you. He did not want you ugly ass but to raped him anyways you such a slut you get it anywhere/that's when Naruto did something for the first time he ran into the bathroom and tried to clean himself of his filth he took the soap and tried to clean his entrance/ god your so dirty down there you will never be clean you fucking slut I bet you like the pain/ Naruto spent hours the bathroom until he passed out on his floor.

End

This chapter was really hard for me two right because of triggers for my self so I had to stop there for now


	3. the new me

_thoughts_

"talking"

**texting**

*flash back*

**Naruto: Sai im sorry for using all your stuff**

**Sai: I forgive you. **

**Naruto: so um I was wondering if that job offer still stands.**

**Sai: of course it does. Are you thinking about it? **

**Naruto: Ill take it! **

**Sai; come over tomorrow and you will have you first client .**

**Naruto: thank you.**

_Well good job whore you found a job perfect for you I bet you can't wait to have all toughs guys fuck you are such a little they are only fucking you because you so cheap. No one will ever love you not Sasuke not Sai and not Gaara they all pity you and you're using them._ Naruto was sitting in sasuke's room packing up all his stuff to bring down to the good will. All his clothes were bright orange, what was he thinking any of these clothes looked good on him. Once he had all his crap packed up he went to his room and packed all kyuubi's things up and moved them into his new room. Once Naruto was done moving all the stuff he garbed his wallet and cellphone and left to go shopping he had a lot of stuff to get first he went to bed bath and beyond and got stuff for his room he picked up a black room set and pillows and other things for is room. Then he went to the mall and got 50 new black band shirts and 40 pair of black skinny jeans and some new shoes. Then he went to the cd store and got a couple of asking Alexandria and blood on the dance floor cd's to add to his ever growing stack. One he was done with clothes he went to the hair salon and had his back length hair cut to just above his shoulders in a choppy rockstar cut. They also died it black with red bangs. Only having two places left he went to the eye doctor and picked up his new contact lenses he switched his bulky glasses to blood red contacts. Then he went to the local piercing shop and got snake bites done once he was done with all his shopping he headed back home to put the last touch to his new look in. He had gotten size 12 gages for his ears. Pleased with his new look Naruto went to bed excited for his next day of work.

Naruto was getting ready the next morning Sai had called to say we could not come into work until next Monday so he had a whole week off to himself. He was just going to spend the day in home but he still wanted to feel nice so he walked into the bathroom and straighten his hair and put in his contacts once he was done with his hair he went into his closet and picked out a black blood on the dance floor shirt and a pair of plane skinny jeans and two belts. He crossed the belts around his waste forming a perfect X. Once he was ready he went into the living room and he put on some asking Alexandria and grabbed his drawing pad and started to draw what the things around him. Naruto had always loved drawing but his talents went un noticed. Naruto Did not notice he was alone until his music was cut off he sound around to see who was disturbing him to find his older brother and Sasuke standing there with pissed off looks in their eyes

"What's up guys why home so early" Naruto said in a bored tone

"Well we were on a trip when I got a call from your school saying that you have not been there in a month. And to tell us that you have officially been expelled" Kyuubi said

"Cool that does not tell me why you are back"

"What the hell is going on with you first me and Sasuke find out you have not been at school then we come home to find you like this what have you done to you self"

"It's called change; My old look was dead so I changed"

" first we are taking thoughts ugly hoops out of your mouth then we will call guy to get you hair fixed you can keep the contacts only if you get clear and then we will go buy you some new clothes" Sasuke added

"No that's not going to happen I like how I look you're not my parents I don't need your approval anyways"

"Don't talk to us like that Naruto we love you"

"don't make me laugh you don't give a shit about me if you did you two would not have been pussys and would have told me you are in love you would not have stung me along and the only reason you put up with me is because mom and dad are dead and no one else wants me" Naruto yelled

"Naruto" kyuubi said

"Look I don't care okay I'm going to my room "

Naruto just got up and went to his room leaving behind all his stuff. _Good stand up for yourself you little whore_. Once Naruto got to his room he locked his door and pulled out a baggy of pain killers and downed 9 of them. And laid on his bed

**Sasuke and kyuubi **

"Kyuubi have you seen this "Sasuke said holing up Naruto drawing pad

"No why" kyuubi said

"It's just all of this art is amazing I did not know Naruto drew"

"Neither did I why is it all so depressing "

"I don't know what is going on with him and honestly I'm scared'

"We will try our best to find out"

Sasuke and kyuubi were sitting in the living room when Naruto came down in a pair of black hot pants and a vest. All in all he looked sexy

"I'm going out don't wait up "

"Not like that "Sasuke yelled but Naruto was already gone

"I'm waiting for him '' kyuubi said

"so am I"

They both sat there wondering what they were going to do with him


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto driving down the street to his favorite bar. He not only loved the scene but on Mondays they pay him to sing there and he loves the pay and being Abel to just sing his heart out. Tonight was no different just because Sasuke and Kyuubi were home he was not going to change his life. Once he got to the bar he went to the back to get ready for his gig he knew the whole staff and he brought in regulars to the bar. So he was happy the bar was his home. He mostly writ his own music but sometime he did covers.

After Naruto did his set he walked off stage and went to the bar. He just sat down an the bartender brought him a vod-Bom(1) after that and a couple more shots Naruto had a good buzz going. He walked out and the dance floor. He was not in the dance floor longer than five minutes when he felt someone push there hard cock against his ass. He turned around to a man with blood res eyes he had his nose pierced three times and his bottom lips pieces and both ears pierced up. He had bright red hair

" hey my name is Naruto "

"I'm pein"

Naruto rapped his hands around the taller boys neck and pushed his lips to his. Naruto opened his mouth Ad let pein dominate his mouth. Naruto turned around and pushed his ass against pein grinding his ass knot the mans cock. Pein spun him around.

"Let's go back to your place."

"Okay"

Naruto and pein walked out side the club and got into a cab. Pein got in and pulled Naruto down on his lap and stated to violently kiss him. Naruto moaned into his mouth while thrusting his hips down to meet peins movements. Pein pulled away from Naruto and started to suck and bite at his neck.

"Pein stop I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned pein did not stop he sped up his humming and pushed his ham up the you get boys shirt playing with his nipple

"Cum Naruto". Pein whispers in his ear

" oh pein " Naruto cried

Naruto had no idea how long he had been sitting in the can when he heard the driver ask for the money they got out and walked to the door. Just as Naruto was about to open It it slammed open and there stood Sasuke full rage.

" get lost"Sasuke said

"No man I'm going to so whatever I want and this little whore loves it "

Sasuke lost it he punched the red head int he face.

"I'll call the cops"pein threated

"Do it Naruto is 16 I hope you call"

Pein just walked away after hearing that.

" what the fuck Naruto" kyuubi yelled

"What" Naruto slurred

" your grounded give me your. Phone " Sasuke said

"No your not my dad" Naruto stumbled out of the room to the bed from and passed out he would deal with the mess later


	5. Chapter 5

Well I really don't like my last chapter not only for the length but also for the spelling, and grammar mistakes and just all around sloppiness of the whole thing , but I'm not going to re do it for the fact I still like what it was about and it was just a add in. I also want to go ahead and thank the person who has taken the time to review each of my chapters and that person is TigrezzTail. Well that's all with my rants here we go

_thoughts_

"talking"

**Texting and notes **

*flash back*

Naruto woke up the next morning with a major hang over. It felt like someone was pounding on his brain. He laid there still for a couple of seconds when he felt like he was going to puke .He sat up quickly to quickly for him he stumbled and opened his eyes the room was way to bright and then he vomited on himself. He got up and walked to the bathroom he looked like shit coved in vomit. His black hair tangled and he had dark circles under his eyes. After showing and getting ready he walked into the kitchen ready for the scream fest only to find a single note .

**Naruto **

** Me and kyuubi had to go to work we will talk about this later.**

**Sasuke**

Naruto let out a sigh of relieve he pulled out his phone to find 3 new messages from Sai

**Sai: hey you need to come into work today**

**Sai: you need to be here in 3 hours **

**Sai: answer your fucking text **

_Shit I better call him back or I might lose my job._ Naruto dialed sai's number and waited for him to pick up

"about fucking time you call back I need you here in 30 minutes you have your first client" Sai yelled over the phone

" I thought I had a week until I started" Naruto asked

"Change of plans get your happy ass over here" with that sai hung went up to his room and put grabbed his wallet and keys and headed over to sai's apartment. Once he got there he went to the room labeled with his name and grabbed the outfit off the bed he had to where. He slipped on the simple white skirt and a button down and sat on the bed and wanted for his first customer. Just then a man with brown hair and eyes walked in he had two red tattoos coming down from his eyes.

"Hello my name is kiba but you can call me master "the man said

"Hello master" Naruto said in a sweet voice.

Kiba wasted no time he sat down on the edge of the bed." Strip" was the only thing the man said without question Naruto started to take off all his clothes and sat on the man's lap. Wrapping his arms around the man; He ground his hip down into kibas cock. Kiba snaked his arm around the younger boy's waist and threw him on the floor. Pulling off his pants kiba grabbed his cock and pushed it to Naruto lips. Naruto took it with no problem. Naruto nose was lying in a mass of brown pubes. He did not mind giving head but kiba did something Naruto was not ready for . Kiba pinched his nose cutting off his air flow. Naruto gagged on started to chock. But that only made kiba want it more.

"Take it all you little whore." Kiba moaned fucking the younger boys face. 'I'm going to cum" cried kiba as he shot his load down Naruto through. Letting go of Naruto nose and pulling out Naruto was in the mist of caching his breath when kiba picked him up and threw him on the bed. Picking up the boys legs and putting them over his shoulders. And in in thrust he slammed into the boys tight heat.

"oh god yes you're so tight." Kiba yelled thrusting in the younger boy .

"oh my god" Naruto cried he could fell blood running down his thighs and tears blubbing in his eyes. But kiba did not stop. Naruto felt like he was going to be ripped in two. Naruto layed there while kiba used his body the pain long fading. When kiba pulled out grabbed Naruto by the waist and push him back onto the floor Only to start to jerk himself off.

"I want to see your pretty ace coved in my cum." Kiba said after a few more tugs kiba came over the boy's face . Naruto cried out as cum hit his eye. Naruto went to rub his eye when kiba slapped his hads away

"Don't you look beautiful" kiba then grabbed the boy and slammed his lips on Naruto. Naruto felt his heart break the only boy he let kiss him was Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto could not fight back in fear of what the man might do. After what seemed like years kiba got up got dressed and left. After a while sai came in

"good job Naruto kiba set up to come to see you every Friday from now on and here is your pay" sai said throwing a little baggy at him"

Nauto got up and grabbed the bad and his stuff. He got his heroin ready and shot up. Feeling the warht travel threw his body he felt like he was walking threw a field of flower and he was happy. As he passed out.

Naruto woke up hours later and got ready to go home. Naruto checked his phone and he had missed a call from someone he had not expected to hear from ever agan. Naruto opend his phone and redield the number

"hello"

"hi you called" Naruto said with hope in his voice"

"Can we meet I need to see you"

"Yeah just come over in about an hour'

"Okay Naruto I love you" he heard Gaara say

"Gaara …" and with that Gaara hung up Naruto got in his car and speed home he could not let Gaara see him like this. Luckily kyuubi and Sasuke were both in bed when he got back. He threw on a new outfit and waited by the door for Gaara. After about three hours Naruto was about to give upo when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry in late I was stuck in traffic" Gaara said. Naruto led them to his room.

"Wow Naruto you have changes a lot since I saw you last'' Gaara said looking at the boy he loved

"Cut the crap Gaara why are you hear I have not heard from you at all so why now"

"Look Naruto after we made love I was scared that I used you and I thought you might need some space but I cannot live without you I need you."

"Gaara I needed you to be with me not away from me "Naruto cried

"Give me a second chance I will be anything you need please."

"Okay but will you stay with me tonight."

"yes " Gaara leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Naruto lips. And as they slept Naruto felt more at peace than he had in a long time not knowing what twisted plans life had in store for him

So there we go chapter five next chapter will be Naruto kyuubi and Sasuke finally sitting down and just talking about everything also gaara Naruto fluff and


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts

"talking"

Texting and notes

*flash back*

Gaara woke up and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and remembers the events of the other night. He had made up with Naruto and they spent the night sleeping.

"Good morning beautiful" Gaara said as he grabbed the smaller boys chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Naruto so much if I could go back and change what I did to you I would."

"I love you to Gaara." Naruto said before looking away. With put looking back he asked "do you like my new look."

" Naruto look at me" Gaara said " when I say I love you I mean it I could care less what you look like yeas when I first saw you I was a little shocked but if your blonde have black hair or even green hair I will still love you" Gaara swiped the tears off Naruto's eyes.

"Gaara I have to tell you something, I know you won't like it and if you leave me I would understand "Naruto whispered

"I will never leave you, not again"

" Igotajobworkingforsaiisellmy bodyfordrugs" Naruto said in one breath

"What Naruto I don't understand"

"Look I got a job with Sai I trade having sex with others for sex for drugs' Naruto said waiting for Gaara to leave

"I will kill him" Gaara said

"Are you mad''

"Yes but not at you at but Sai I want to kill him for taking advantage of you if I see him I will beat the shit out of him"

"I cannot just quit"

"Why not "

"That's not how it works I just can't quit I'm his best worker"

'' I can't back you quit I will support you with everything I will support you with your job and your drug habit I will be there when you are ready to quit using"

"Gaara I am ready to get sober but I cannot do this alone I need you buy my side I wish I could just quit with Sai but I don't want to mess with someone like him he is very powerful and not someone we want to mess with."

" Naru"

"Stop okay I don't want to fight with you on this I only have to work for him for a while and then I am done "

'' okay babe I love you"  
Naruto sat up and straddled his boyfriends waist "yeah why don't you show me how much you love me" Naruto said taking off his baggy. Gaara taking control of the situation sat up rapping his arms around the smaller boy. He leaned in and started kissing the uke's jaw hearing Naruto moans of approval Gaara started to suck and bite Naruto neck knowing it was a very sensitive spot for the younger boy. Naruto wiggled down onto the red heads crotch.

" Gaara please I need you"

"Naruto are you sure"

"Yes Gaara I'm sure" that was all Gaara needed to hear before he flipped Naruto over and straddled him. Naruto was already naked for he alone sleeps in a big tshirt and Gaara slept naked so they were both already undressed. Gaara reached over to Naruto draw and grabbed some lube.

"Are you sure you don't want a condom Gaara I have been with a couple of people."

"Are you clean?'

"Yes"

"Well I trust you I want to claim you your mine thoughts other men may have had your body but only I will have your body, heart, soul and mind Naruto I mean it I never want to be away from you I love you so much." Naruto could fell the tears in his eyes when Gaara said that to him Naruto loved Gaara so much he did not want to lose him because of Sai. Gaara coved his fingers in lube and place one at his lover's entrance. He looked down on the boy he look so beautiful with flustered checks. Gaara pushed two of his fingers into his lovers tight heat. And slowly started to thrust them in and out of his body.

"Gaara I need more please I'm not going to break."

"No Naruto I want this to be special I want to take it slow" Gaara said adding another finger.

'OH GAARA PLEASE I NEED MORE NOW." Naruto yelled pushing himself onto Gaara fingers when Gaara his spot.

"NARUTO YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN' kyuubi yelled from the other side"

"Go away now" Naruto yelled back. That's when the door flew in and there stood and angry kyuubi "I want you in the living room in 10 minutes dressed and ready to explained to me what is going on and bring you little boy toy with you" kyuubi yelled and then stomped off

" you're lucky he did not kill you " Sasuke said looking at the red head

"im sorry'

"its okay love"

So yeah I'm done with this chapter I wanted to add sex but I wanted to add the talk first so yeah please review a


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts

"Talking"

Texting and notes

*flash back*

Sasuke and Kyuubi sat across from Naruto and Gaara; they had been sitting across from each other for forty minute's just looking at each other. No one wanted to talk first in fear of what the other might say. More time has passed and Naruto was getting feed up if Sasuke and kyuubi wanted to talk they should talk first "Naruto what is going on with you" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean Sasuke nothing is going on with me" Naruto said grabbing Gaara for comfort.

"Naruto the new look the going out the drinking the boyfriend"

"Look there is nothing going on with me I am just a normal teenager"

"I can tell your lying" kyuubi said

"Do you really want the truth then fine I'm upset that you to don't care about me enough to tell me your in love. I am upset that you always leave me behind to go on trips I am upset that you don't care enough to notice what has been going on" Naruto said

"Naruto we did not want to hurt you" Sasuke said

"So what you were going to lead me on you were never going to let me find true love.''

"Naruto please tell us what is going on we cannot help unless you tell us" kyuubi cried

"look a lot has been going on with me okay I just wish you could be here for me your my brother and Sasuke I love you like a brother to okay right now I'm just messed up and you should not have to deal with that; I mean look when mom and dad died kyuubi you took me in I'm just a hassle so when I'm 18 I will leave"

"Naruto you are not a hassle I love you so much you my little brother I don't want you to leave until your ready be it 18 or 40 you're all I have. 'Kyuubi cried

"Okay will tell you what has been going on with me but I'm going tell you but you cannot interrupt stop me until I am done"

"Okay" both Sasuke and kyuubi agreed. Naruto spent an hour telling his brother and Sasuke about his eating disorder the suicide the drugs the sex the rape and worst of the entire job with Sai. By the end Sasuke and kyuubi were openly crying while Gaara just sat there and held Naruto.

"Why did you not come to us Naruto? "Kyuubi said. Naruto just sat there and looked into their eyes.

"Naruto we love you and we are going to help as much as we can" Sasuke said

"I know I hope you guys know that I can just quit working with Sai."

"Naruto we don't even need the money we have all the cash we need ''

"It's no longer about money Sai is just not going to let me leave I am his best worker and I am not going to change my look I hope you know."

"Naruto we are fine with your look"

Naruto got up and sat between his brother and Sasuke he was happy he could be open with his family about this he loved them. They all sat there calm when Naruto phone started to ring. He grabbed the pone and put it on speaker.

"Naruto kiba has come in to see you I want you here in 30 minutes any later and I will beat the shit out of you" they heard Sai say before hanging up.

"You're not going in are you'' Gaara asked

"Yes guys I have to go in and you cannot stop me knowing kiba I will be back in about 2 hours ''Naruto walked upstairs to his room and put on his uniform for when kiba wanted him. Naruto came down 15 minutes later in a French maid costume. "Okay guys I'll be back in a while I want you guys to get along while I am gone"

"I love you Naruto' Gaara said

"love you two" Naruto said as he walked out of the building


End file.
